Foldable objects provide individuals with apparatuses that can provide additional information compared to those that are simply two-sided with only a single leaf. Conventional examples of such foldable objects include booklets and pamphlets that include a plurality of longitudinal panels enclosed by an outer cover.
Business cards are used by people and businesses to provide name and contact information to others. Some business card users may wish to include more information on a business card than what can typically be supplied on a conventional two-sided, single leaf business card. Other card format informational items such as medical cards, invitation cards, place settings, and gift cards are also used to provide information that is readily accessible but often lack a sufficient amount of space or material on which information can be printed due to the nearly universal use of two-sided, single leaf cards.
A foldable multi-leaf card is needed that can be configured in folded and expanded configurations to provide more information to the card holder than is possible using conventional single-leaf cards while still being sized and shaped so as to be readily portable in a pocket or wallet.